Automotive seat back panels generally include a storage pocket to store roadmaps and other articles, for the convenience of the vehicle owner or use by a passenger. Storage pocket design presents challenges to the vehicle designer in the form of too many design executions for varying styling considerations, parting lines between the pocket and seat panel which may be difficult to control as to width, alignment, closure, etc., exposed trim pieces and/or retainers to retain the seat pocket insert in place which may become detached with excessive or rough use of the pocket, or may result in parting line gaps with the panel. Retention methods may be ineffective or lack durability, resulting in pockets which may become distorted, sag, take a permanent set in a stretched position, or may become wavy or relaxed so as to gap open at all times, reducing capability to retain or conceal stored contents in the pocket. These conditions may result in an unsightly appearance and provide an impression of poor quality to the vehicle owner or user.